My Guardian
by Jeffthemagicalpegacorn
Summary: What Bloom thought while Palladium protected her. May turn into a chapter story with contents of Bloom and Palladium's relationship, but if reviews say otherwise (hint hint) it will stay a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I was just re-watching the first season (4Kids dub) and when Palladium said to Bloom that he would protect her, the fanfictioner in me screamed "ONE-SHOT! ONE-SHOT WITH PAIRING!" So, yeah. I obeyed the call. Hey, it was either this or a random story where Palladium and Darcy get together. Which would you rather have?**

* * *

Bloom stood in a corner, Kiko curled up in a ball in her arms as she cradled him. The Army of Decay was attacking all around her, destroying her new school.

But none of the monsters touched her, even though she had no powers and could not fend off the beasts. No, her wonderful, auburn-haired potionology professor stood about five feet away, slashing at the incoming monsters with his long red sword.

As Bloom watched him fight, she realized how she felt about him. His kindness to every student, his understanding when Bloom and the rest of the Winx had been late coming to the clearing in Black Mud Swamp and he had given them a grade over one hundred, his shyness that Bloom saw adorable, and his voice.

Despite it being feminine, she loved his voice.

His high, almost girly voice was full of kindness. As she thought more and more about his voice, she remembered something, something from long ago...

_Bloom was lost in her new school, late at night. She had insomnia, and no matter what she had done, she could not fall asleep. She had started to mindlessly wander, then realized she was not where she thought she was. She had spun around, only to find crossroads. _

_Unfortunately for the red haired fairy, she took the wrong path. _

_She was walking in, unbeknownst to her, the faculty quarters' hall. But as she passed the last door, the last one on the right, she stopped, hearing something-or someone._

_The teacher who occupied that room was singing, and their voice was so fair it rivaled anything Bloom had ever heard- even the Earth singer Annie Lenox. _

_She pressed her ear up to the door so she could hear better. The words almost seemed to dance in the air to reach Bloom's pierced ear-_

_"Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni ómaryo airetári-lírinen."_

_Bloom gasped. She recognized the language-Elvish-and then blushed, realizing that she was standing outside Professor Palladium's room-and he was, most likely, in the shower. Bloom's mind started to think very naughty thoughts, then she shook her head, and walked quickly up a flight of stairs, and she knew where she was. _

_Soon, Bloom was back in her bed, Flora sleeping soundly across the room. But Bloom could not get the image of Palladium undressed that her mind had conjured up out of her thoughts. _

_That night, she dreamed that Palladium was all hers... Just like she wanted. _

Bloom shook herself out of her memory as she saw Palladium's auburn hair flying. A large claw swung out at him, aimed for his chest, but he quickly dodged, only earning a cut on his leg. He ignored it and kept on fighting.

After what seemed like only a moment, but was actually a few minutes, the attacks started to die down as the witches called back their attackers. Palladium turned to see if his student was okay, and when he saw that not a hair on her beautiful head was hurt, he smiled.

Bloom ran up to hug him.

"Thank you for protecting me, Professor! That was so brave of you," he heard, her voice muffled by his shirt. He just smiled again and wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace. He just wished they could stay here forever.

His one true love in his arms.

* * *

**Okay, I do not own Winx or Galadriel's song of Eldamar. Other people do. If I did own them, I wouldn't be writing FANfiction. It would be fiction. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys. I'm back. :) Well, here in Texas it's almost eleven P.M., and I am NOWHERE close to falling asleep. Why? No clue, actually. :P Stupid insomnia! Anyway, I just thought that you guys would want a new chapter. I hope it's good! (Would my light being on be a cause as to why I can't sleep?)**

* * *

Palladium and Bloom rested in each others' arms for longer than was appropriate, considering that Palladium was Bloom's teacher. But as he looked down into the bright red hair of his love, he had a crazy thought. Maybe, just maybe, she liked him back.

Bloom slowly unwrapped her arms from around the Elf's slender waist. He smiled at the young student, and his warm chocolate eyes-melted milk chocolate, Bloom decided-sparkled at her. She smiled back, her white teeth showing peeking through full, naturally red lips.

"Bloom, are you alright?" Palladium asked when he saw her eyes cloud over. "Bloom?" His voice filled with worry.

But Bloom was lost in thought, thinking about what might happen between her and her gorgeous professor. Her mind filled with fantasies, fantasies that no one would expect the innocent looking redhead to be capable of.

_Bloom and Palladium lay together in a large bed, naked. Bloom ran her long, slender fingers over Palladium's toned chest as they kissed furiously, the Elf's tongue in the young girl's mouth. Bloom's hands slid further down Palladium's front, over his six-pack, to finally reach his-_

Bloom was startled out of the wonderful daydream when Palladium gripped the sides of her arms, his eyes brimming with concern.

Bloom could not stand being so close to her professor any longer. She grabbed the sides of his head, his pointed ears between her middle and index fingers, and pulled his face to hers, and kissed him furiously.

Palladium's eyes widened comically, but then closed in bliss and kissed the beautiful woman just as hard. Palladium's hands entwined themselves in Bloom's long red hair, and he pulled his student closer to his chest.

The two stood there for a while, tasting each other's lips. Freshly picked strawberries is what Palladium tasted. Bloom tasted sweet honey.

The two slowly broke off, and looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Bloom, I have loved you since the first day I set eyes on you from that window. The way the sun made your hair catch fire took my breath away," Palladium confessed.

"Palladium, when I first saw you teaching class, I found your nervousness to be absolutely adorable. Then I started to see the masculine side of you, and when you were fighting for me, it took all my willpower to not rush up behind you and hug you around the waist," Bloom said. The two smiled, then walked hand in hand back to what was left of Alfea, forgetting all about the battle that had just been fought, and ignoring stares from the Winx.


End file.
